


Rain and Silk

by ollie_oxen_free



Series: Three Word Title Smut [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (please dont judge me), Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Ugh, although im sure you already knew that, at this point im using the tags like i should be using the notes so uh, everything i write is so vanilla, i cant really write just porn like theres gotta be a backstory or some shit, if youre still reading these then hello there, its got the sexies, porn with minor plot?? i guess??, those are to be expected but i fucking laugh every time so i still use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: one thing about pregnancy that stretch wasnt told was that, for better or for worse, it tends to make you undeniably, irrevocably, super horny.its a good thing fell doesnt mind helping out.





	Rain and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> **me, stopping in my writing every five minutes to fan at my face:** “oh golly”  
>  in all honesty this was inspired by me talking to one of my friends and her telling me that, during her pregnancy, she made a spaghetti and soy sauce smoothie and then cried when it didnt taste as good as she thought (also crushingonsans’ fic String Theory has a pregnant stretch and i.,.. its too mcuh,.,.  
> take this. take my kinks away from me.)
> 
> why the fuck is this longer than most of the chapters for my long fics??? btich.

 

The rain was hitting the edges of the porch, the mist hitting his face as the wind blew. Stretch closed his eyes against the light spray, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. The air had cooled down significantly and he hummed, using his feet to move himself where he was sitting in the rocking chair. This was nice. Boring, granted, but nice all the same. The door creaked as it was opened and Stretch cracked open an eye, looking over to see Fell carrying out two steaming mugs. He shut the door after a bit of struggle- doing anything while both hands are occupied with scalding liquid is a very difficult task- before walking over and handing one to Stretch, sitting down in the chair beside him.

Stretch gave him a grin, lifting up the mug and taking a sip of the tea inside. He swallowed it with a struggle, pulling it away from his mouth with a pout. “This doesn’t have nearly enough honey in it.”

Fell, having lifted up his own to take a drink, paused with it a few inches from his mouth. He sighed out of his nose, bending down to set his mug on the ground. “Alright. Give it to me.”

Stretch huffed, holding it away from him. “It’s fine! I can get it for myself!”

“No, because if you do  _ that _ , then it's going to be more honey than tea.” He stood, the chair creaking as he walked over. Stretch had started to push himself out of the chair with a grunt, but he was pressed back down in it by Fell’s hand against his chest. 

He grumbled as his grip was peeled off of the mug’s handle. “I thought you  _ wanted _ me to be less lazy.”

Fell had walked to the door and started to push it open before he paused, looking off to his side and raising an eyebrow. His gaze trailed down from his husband’s eyes to the very prominent bump around his midsection. Stretch huffed under the gaze, shifting and folding his arms over his stomach. He was pregnant, not helpless.

His complaints went unheard as Fell entered the house, coming back out a few moments later with the mug and handing it to him. Stretch took a sip, grumbling. Still not enough honey, but it tasted better than before, at least. Fell sat back down in the chair beside him and gave him a smirk, bending down to pick up the mug on the ground. They rocked for a bit in silence, watching the rain. A low rumble of thunder came from the distance and the wind seemed to blow harder, the few trees around them bending as their branches were pushed by the force. The wind blew more rain up on the porch, causing some of it to splatter on his bare feet. He wiggled his toes, and Fell stood from the chair with a hum. 

“Time to go in.” A clap of thunder was heard again, as if emphasizing this point. When Stretch didn’t move from his chair he sighed. “Stretch. That means you.”

Said skeleton looked at him, batting his eyes. “Carry me?” He chuckled at the emotionless stare he received in return. “What? I thought you wanted to pamper me?”

“You’re ‘pregnant, not helpless’.” He lifted his arms to make air quotes and Stretch just laughed, putting his hand in Fell’s and letting the other help him out of the chair. It was worth a shot.

They went into the house and Stretch went to lie down on the couch, handing his mug to Fell so he could put them in the kitchen. He gave a heavy sigh as rested his head against the armrest, looking down to twist his feet at the ankles with a frown. He hadn’t even walked that much today, so it made almost no sense as to why his feet were so sore. Fell walked in to see him looking at his feet in discontent and gave a small huff of a laugh. “Your feet again?”

He groaned in response. “It’s always my feet.” He lifted his head to give a mock glare at his round stomach. “You’re causing me a lot of trouble, kiddo.” The souling in his stomach gave a warm pulse of their magic in response and he groaned, his head flopping back down on the armrest. “Fuck, that’s adorable.”

Fell laughed as he moved to the couch, lifting up his husband’s feet to sit down, setting them in his lap. He took off his gloves and set them on the armrest to his side before pressing his hands together, green magic flowing over his joints and to the tips of his fingers before he pressed them to Stretch’s feet, massaging the bone there.

Stretch sighed as the magic prickled over his feet, making the soreness go away. “Fffffuck yes.”

Fell huffed, rolling his eyes. “I personally don’t think that Blue would be too happy with your language.”

Stretch kept his eyes closed, lifting his hand up in Fell’s direction and flipping him off, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as well. “Yeah, well, he’s not pregnant. So. Yeah.”

Fell moved his hands up to his ankles, rolling his thumbs over the joints. “Wow. Truly, that was the most eloquent response.”

“Thank you. I do my best.” Stretch shifted as the magic began working its way up his legs, further relaxing him. And then… He huffed a sigh.

Pregnancy tended to throw a monster’s magic off kilter, and he himself was no exception. When his body felt threatened, magic would tend to trail up from his eyes in preparation for attacks. When he was happy, both his stomach and soul would glow brighter to express it. And, whenever he was around his mate’s concentrated magic…

“You know what I could really go for right about now?”

Fell stopped massaging his feet, looking over at him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. “You’re not making another Spaghetti-o and honey smoothie. Your cravings are disgusting.”

He hummed. “Not that, although it does sound rather tempting at the moment.”

Fell rolled his eyes, cutting off the magic and going to put his gloves back on. “Then what?”

“I could really go for some sex.” 

Fell stopped midway through putting on his glove before pulling them off. “Alright. Bedroom.” Stretch laughed, turning and pushing himself off the couch, trailing behind his husband as he led him to their room.

For the first parts of his pregnancy, Fell had avoided having sex with him for fear of hurting Stretch or the baby. But once, during a routine checkup, their doctor had said that it wouldn’t hurt anyone as long as it was too strenuous, and it would, in fact, help for a healthier pregnancy. Fell giving his own magic would help the souling in developing their own, not having to rely simply on the mother’s, and orgasms on Stretch’s part (fuck yeah) would cause his own magic to be stimulated and healthy around the souling, making for an easier pregnancy and, eventually, an easier birth.

They’d fucked so many times after the checkup that he’d lost count, but it was definitely somewhere in the fifties.

He watched with unhidden lust as Fell stripped off his shirt once the door was shut, folding the clothing neatly and placing it on the desk chair. His form was littered with battle scars that in no way decreased his attractiveness. If anything, it made him more attractive. Fell looked over his shoulder at the feeling of being watched, making eye contact and smirking. Blue had teased him back when he was younger, in the way that older brothers often do, that he was into “bad boys.”

This was 100% true.

“Are you going to take off your clothes, or just stand there?”

Stretch blinked before giving a lazy shrug, slinging his hands into his hoodie pocket. Thank god the orange hoodie was big enough to fit over his stomach. Most of his clothes had been outgrown by his rapidly expanding midsection. “I could. I don’t really mind the view.”

Fell stared at him for a few moments, raising an eyebrow. “So you don’t want to fuck?”

“Oh no, I definitely want to fuck.” He continued to stand, unmoving. Fell stared at him for a few more moments before he sighed out of his nose, gesturing to the bed. Stretch considered continuing to stand there, but the pang of arousal in his pelvis quickly won out.

He took his hands out of his pockets, grabbing the hem of his hoodie and lifting it over his head, tossing it carelessly on the ground. Fell wrinkled his brow bone, going over to pick up the hood and lay it over the chair with his own shirt. Stretch laughed, grabbing the elastic of his sweatpants and pulling them down, almost falling over due to lack of balance. Hands grabbed onto him gently to help him stay upright, and he gave a lopsided grin at the concerned frown he was met with.

Stretch winked, bringing his own hands up to link between Fell’s ribs, pulling him closer and pressing their mouths together.

A tongue pressed at his teeth and he parted his mouth, forming his own and pressing against it. The hands around his shoulders that had steadied him were moving, one going up to the nape of his neck to press him deeper into the kiss, and the other moving to the middle of his back, trailing down his vertebrae with steady clicks.

He sighed into the kiss at the light touches, feeling his magic heating up even more. He moved his hands from the front of Fell’s ribs to run along the sides, pressing the tip of his fingers into the ridges of scars he found there. Fell hummed into the kiss, moving his hand on the spine down to lightly rub against his tailbone.

Stretch groaned, his hips hitching forward- his stomach hitting Fell, but he was just going to ignore that- and Fell pulled back from the kiss with a small chuckle. “Sensitive?”

Stretch huffed. “It’s your fault. I’m horny because I’m pregnant and I’m pregnant because of you.”

Fell rolled his eyes. “Yes, because it’s not like you being pregnant has anything to do with your own choices.”

Stretch stuck out his tongue, but gave a small gasp when Fell moved forward, catching the appendage between his sharp teeth. He pulled on it a bit before letting go, Stretch pulling his tongue back in his mouth as his face heated up in a blush. Fell pulled back, looking over his face before smiling, his eyes hungry. “Go and kneel on the bed, arms crossed behind you.”

Stretch blinked as another shot of arousal traveled down his spine- what the  _ fuck _ , pregnancy- and he did just that, looking up from his place on the center of the bed as Fell sorted through their toy drawer.

Since the pregnancy meant less strenuous sex, they’d had to put the use of most of their toys on hold. A little upsetting, he supposed, but there was something incredibly arousing at how Fell would find new ways to gag him, to bind him, to make him submit to his will without-

A snap of magic was heard, and he looked down to see that his body had formed an entrance without his will, the lips wet and glistening. 

What the  _ fuck _ , pregnancy.

Fell gave a breathy chuckle as he stood, pulling out a long trail of ribbon and folding it gently in his hands. He looked from the cunt up to Stretch’s face, his blush having increased from his body’s involuntary response to his thoughts. “I have to say, I’m flattered.” He walked to the bed with a few long strides, placing a knee on it, the mattress dipping slightly with his weight. He took the ribbon up to his hands, weaving it around the bones there before tying it off. The silk slid through his bones and left a cool feeling wherever the trail went. “Glad to know I still have this kind of effect on you.” He trailed a hand from his kneecap to his upper thigh, stopping the motion and rubbing the bone under his thumb.

Stretch shifted, moving his hands around in the bonds to see how much movement he could make. Not much. His legs weren’t tied down, but the fact that he was essentially hauling a fucking watermelon around in front of him at all times meant that moving from his kneeling position would be near impossible without either use of his hands or help from Fell. That clever bastard. “Actually, I think it’s just the pregnancy making me horny. Not too sure if you still got it or not.”

Fell hummed in thought, moving his hand off of his thigh. Stretch held down a whimper at the lack of contact so close to where he needed it. The hand came up to rest against his stomach, running over the taut ecto-flesh lightly. His eyes came up to meet with Stretch’s as he leaned down, holding both side of his stomach reverently and placing a small kiss on the top of it. The gesture would have been sweet if it weren’t for the hungry, possessive look on his face. As it stood, the entire scene was just incredibly arousing. “Is that so?”

The hands moved from the sides of his stomach to rest on his hipbones, Fell’s thumbs running small circles on the bone there. “Ahh… Yeah. It’s just the hormones and the-” his hips canted forward as one of the hands came to rub gently on the front of his pelvis, still nowhere near where he needed it. “The magic imbalances that’s,  _ ah _ … Making me so hot and bothered.” He managed to get out his sentence with only a few gasps interrupting.

Another hum, and Stretch shifted a little in place, trying to move one of the hands to his entrance. Fell leaned up and pulled the other into a kiss, pulling back and staring intently at him as he panted for breath. “Well then, I’ll just have to keep you like this, won’t I?”

Stretch blinked a few times in confusion, processing the information. “Wait, what?”

Fell chuckled, lifting up his hand to rub along the bottom of his jaw. “Keep you as my little, pregnant pet.” The hand on his chin came up to push at the corner of his jaw, pushing him mouth open and hooking his thumb inside. “And you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being filled up with my cum until it leaked out of you, carrying  _ my _ children around, letting everyone know just who you belong to.” The other hand came to stroke at his lips, brushing against his clit before he traced the outer rim of his entrance. Stretched moaned loudly, unable to muffle his voice because of the finger prying his jaw open. “You’re dripping wet just thinking about it, aren't you? You like the thought of me using you, of me breeding you.”

The thumb was removed from the corner of his mouth, a thin sheen of wet drool shining on it. Fell regarded the orange-tinted saliva momentarily before reaching up and wiping it in a long streak on the side of Stretch’s face. He leaned forward and looked at him with such a possessive look that whatever quip he had instantly died on his tongue. Stretch shuddered as the gaze trailed down from his eyes to his stomach before looking back up at his husband. He pushed himself off the bed, moving around behind him before getting back on. He leaned forward to speak into Stretch’s ear. “Lean forward and press your face into the bed.” He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, setting it down on the mattress in front of him. “Ass in the air.”

Stretch shuddered as the hand lightly stroked the side of his stomach again, bending over and placing his head on the pillow, shifting in place a bit as he lifted his hips in the air. He turned his head to the side to look at Fell, watching as he gazed over his form hungrily. He felt a prickle down his spine at the intense stare and shivered, turning to press his face back into the pillow. Stretch felt something hard press against his pelvis and turned his head again as Fell loomed over him. He used his shoulders and knees to push back and grind against the bulge in the front of his pants. Fell smirked, grabbing the sides of his pelvis and grinding forward in a slow press. One of his hands trailed up Stretch’s spine until it reached his neck, rubbing against the bones there lovingly. “As much as I’d love to fuck you into the pillows, I want to see those beautiful expressions more.”

Stretch frowned, opening his mouth to snark back before he trailed off with a groan as Fell pressed a finger into him, pushing it in and out slowly as his thumb came to rub at his clit. Stretch moaned, his hips jerking back of their own control as his husband moved the finger inside of him, adding a second soon after. He was already so slick and aroused that it wasn’t long before a third finger was added, Stretch rotating his pelvis to get them to go deeper and faster. God, this was thousands of times better than when he tried to finger himself. His stomach prevented him from getting any depth at all, and he usually just wound up furiously rubbing around his entrance and at his clit to try and get any stimulation at all, giving up eventually in frustration. He only cried once afterwards.

“Fell, would you just fuck me already?”

Fell hummed, seeming to think about it as he continued to move his hand slowly. “I don’t know.” He leaned back, sitting on his haunches as he curled his fingers inside him. Stretch cursed. “I like looking at you from this angle.” His hand came up to rub lovingly at the side of his stomach.

Stretch gave his best deadpan over his shoulder, doing his best to look as threatening as he could with his face shoved into a pillow and an aroused flush coloring his face. Fell laughed, taking his fingers out with a small squelch and unzipping his pants slowly, freeing his member. Stretch felt his mouth water at the sight of Fell lining it up at his entrance, the hand coated in his slick traveling up and down the length slowly. He huffed, trying to scoot back, turning his face into the pillow and letting out a frustrated, muffled scream when he couldn’t get any leverage.

And then he felt the head of his cock pressing at his entrance and the scream became a groan, his head turning to the side again so he could pant headily. Fell let out a sigh as he was fully seated, reaching his hands up to run along the sides of his stomach slowly as he pulled himself almost all the way out, resheathing himself again. He leaned forward, pressing his front flush against Stretch’s back with a hum, kissing the back of his shoulderblades and the nape of his neck softly. Stretch frowned at the lack of movement, looking back and wiggling his tied hands, managing to scratch the inside of his spine. “Goddamit, Fell, you can tease me when I’m  _ not _ pregnant.”

Fell moved his head to the side to look at Stretch, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “I’ll be sure to hold you to that.”

And then he started moving again, setting an even, steady pace. His hands came back to frame either side of his stomach, running lovingly over the flesh as he continued to move. Stretch groaned as a hand came to circle his clit, one still stroking his stomach reverently. It still wasn’t enough, though, and he may be pregnant but for fucks sake, he could handle more than this. “Fell…”

“Yes?” The smug tone in his voice matched the smirk on his face perfectly. The bastard knew damn well what he was doing.

“Go faster,  _ please _ .” He keened desperately, and he would have added a few choice words if he didn’t think that would make him stop again. Nothing changed in pace, and he was going to tell him off, stopping be damned, when he pulled out all the way before slamming in, hard.

He choked on his words, clenching around Fell’s length. It wasn’t rough, per say, but, compared to the nearly pamper-like treatment he had been getting, it felt amazing. The harder pace was kept up, the finger that had been gently circling his clit beginning to press against it in hard strokes. His eyes screwed shut and his hands clenched into fists behind his back as he felt a tongue run up his spine.

The heat that had been coiling in his pelvis tightened more and more, and he let out a low whine. “Fell, I’m gonna-”

“Go on then.”

He let loud groan as he clenched, his stomach and soul both growing brighter as he rode his high. Fell pressed in a few more times, riding him throughout his orgasm before he pulled out, hands coming up to remove the silk from where it was weaved around his bones, pulling him up and massaging his shoulders. Stretch purred at the gentle touches that soothed away any discomfort from the position, looking over at Fell with a soft smile.

Which- heh-  _ fell _ a bit as he saw the still prominent erection between his legs. He looked up at the other. “You didn’t finish?”

He wound the ribbon around his hands, wrapping it to prevent tangling. “It’s fine, I can just-”

“You can just lay back,” Stretch hummed, taking the ribbon out of his hands gently, pressing a hand to Fell’s chest and applying a soft pressure. “And let me take care of it.”

He lidded his eyes, trying his best to look sexy. He’d never been very good at sexy in the first place, but Fell didn’t seem to mind if his flickering gaze- from his erection, to Stretch’s stomach, to his mouth- was anything to go by. Stretch set the ribbon down on the side of the bed, crawling forward a bit before his stomach was hovering over his dick. He wrapped his hand around it, praying to god that he didn’t read the signals wrong because otherwise this would be dumb as fuck, and rubbed it against his stomach, his own fluids and Fell’s pre leaving a streak on the side. 

Fell’s breath hitched- thank  _ god _ \- and he scooted back, leaning down to lick a stripe up the side of his cock. His tongue came up to swirl around the head before he took it into his mouth and swallowed. Fell groaned and Stretch hummed, happy to see the other enjoying himself. He couldn’t deep throat for long, so he came back up, using one of his hands to stroke the length as he continued to lather the head in open-mouthed kisses.

He repeated that cycle a few times, pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Fell gave a warning, and Stretch hummed again, leaning down and taking the entire length into his throat and swallowing. Fell groaned and tensed, his cock pulsing in Stretch’s mouth as he swallowed, drinking every drop. He gave another hard suck and Fell hissed, oversensitive, pulling his head off of his dick with a loud pop. 

He gave a lopsided grin at Fell’s mock glare, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his teeth. “Well, that was fun.”

Fell rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow with one arm and bringing it around to hit the other in the side. Stretch laughed, shuffling forward and wrapping his arms around the other, pushing him down to the bed. He wrapped both his legs around one of Fell’s, nuzzling into his side and looking up, batting his eyes with a small grin. Fell huffed. “Stretch. Get off.”

“What, again?” He looked at him innocently.

Fell wasn’t buying it. “It’s six in the afternoon.”

Stretch looked to the alarm clock in mock surprise. “Oh, wow. That late already? Well.” He looked at Fell’s deadpan, giving a cocky grin. “Time for bed!”

He laid his head on Fell’s chest, closing his eyes, content. Fell huffed but didn’t move aside from shuffling onto his side, turning so that he could place a hand protectively on his stomach. Stretch watched this with a smile before he looked off to the side, uncomfortable.

“So, about earlier…”

Fell looked up at him, his brow furrowing in worry. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“No! It’s just, uh.” He looked off to the side. “I’m fine with having more kids, but maybe let's take a break in between them?” He looked up to see Fell, acting like he was holding back laughter. Stretch huffed, looking off to the side. “Oh, shut up. You carry a baby around for seven months, and then  _ you _ tell  _ me _ how keen you are about being perpetually pregnant.”

Fell did laugh at that, closing his eyes as his mirth shook the mattress slightly. “Alright. Sounds fair to me.”

Stretch grumbled, burrowing into the other’s arms more, the flesh around his stomach glowing softly as it processed the magic. He sighed as he relaxed into Fell’s arms, one of his hands still stroking his stomach lovingly. “You know what?”

Fell hummed, gaze soft on his stomach, and the small soul within. “What?”

“I’m getting cravings again. I’m thirsty.”

Fell inhaled slowly, the motions on his stomach stopping. He would have felt bad about it if not for the (admittedly hilarious) long-suffering look on the other’s face. “Do I even want to know what for?”

“Soy sauce, oddly enough.” He grinned widely.

Fell closed his eyes, opening them again with a blank look on his face. “I want you to know that if you weren’t pregnant right now, I would have already kicked you out of the bed.”

Stretch grinned impishly. “It’s still there in spirit.”

A pillow was smacked onto his head.

**Author's Note:**

> "[pregnancy] can make you feel like **one horny mamma.** "
> 
> direct quote from a credible [source](http://www.kidspot.com.au/birth/pregnancy/signs-and-symptoms/10-pregnancy-changes-that-nobody-tells-you-about)


End file.
